


Fair White

by paynesgrey



Series: The Unicorn and the Spider: NarKik snippets [15]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-31
Updated: 2007-07-31
Packaged: 2019-03-08 14:24:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13460139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: He could not move. She had bewitched him and knew that he was there.





	Fair White

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Water" theme at [](http://30shards.livejournal.com/profile)[30shards](http://30shards.livejournal.com/)

Her skin was so fair it was luminescent white. She splashed the water over her snow-colored flesh, glowing from the reflected moonlight through the dark trees. He watched her, and she hummed peacefully while she bathed. He supposed he was disturbing her - this private moment where the cursed, undead miko would wash her false body.

Yet the water still cascaded down her skin as if she were actually real. Once dead and dust, she was later revived, stalled in the amber wax of time. When she burst forth onto the world again, she was something wholly different, and she had a driven purpose that was born anew. She would come for him, kill him and take revenge for the sins he had committed - not only against her but against the world as well.

He heard her chuckle to herself, and he knew that she wasn't only laughing at an errant funny thought. Slowly, she lifted a damp cloth over her body, washing methodically and continuing to hum just a little louder than before. A knowing smile erupted on her face. The crisp, cold water of the stream fell over her skin again, and she closed her eyes and moaned sensually through her lips. She laughed again, and Naraku was ready to retreat. Though for some reason, he couldn't budge from his spot.

Kikyou had bewitched him, just as she had fifty years before.

And she knew - as always - that he was here solely for her.


End file.
